1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an optical unit and an organic light emitting diode display including the same, and more particularly, to an optical unit including a polarizing plate and an organic light emitting diode display including the same
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device is a device for displaying images, and recently, a display device including an organic light emitting diode has received attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display device, a thickness and a weight of the entire display device may be reduced to improve a flexible characteristic of the display device. Further, the organic light emitting diode has high-definition characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed.